1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fuel cell stack that selectively provides interdigitated reactant gas flow and, more particularly, to a fuel cell stack including an actuation device that is selectively switched to provide an interdigitated reactant gas flow or a straight reactant gas flow.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hydrogen is a very attractive fuel because it is clean and can be used to efficiently produce electricity in a fuel cell. The automotive industry expends significant resources in the development of hydrogen fuel cells as a source of power for vehicles. Such vehicles would be more efficient and generate fewer emissions than today's vehicles employing internal combustion engines.
A hydrogen fuel cell is an electrochemical device that includes an anode and a cathode with an electrolyte therebetween. The anode receives hydrogen gas and the cathode receives oxygen or air. The hydrogen gas is dissociated in the anode to generate free protons and electrons. The protons pass through the electrolyte to the cathode. The protons react with the oxygen and the electrons in the cathode to generate water. The electrons from the anode cannot pass through the electrolyte, and thus are directed through a load to perform work before being sent to the cathode. The work acts to operate the vehicle.
Proton exchange membrane fuel cells (PEMFC) are a popular fuel cell for vehicles. The PEMFC generally includes a solid polymer-electrolyte proton-conducting membrane, such as a perfluorosulfonic acid membrane. The anode and cathode typically include finely divided catalytic particles, usually platinum (Pt), supported on carbon particles and mixed with an ionomer. The catalytic mixture is deposited on opposing sides of the membrane. The combination of the anode catalytic mixture, the cathode catalytic mixture and the membrane define a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). MEAs are relatively expensive to manufacture and require certain conditions for effective operation.
Several fuel cells are typically combined in a fuel cell stack to generate the desired power. For the automotive fuel cell stack mentioned above, the stack may include about two hundred or more fuel cells. The fuel cell stack receives a cathode reactant gas, typically a flow of air forced through the stack by a compressor. Not all of the oxygen is consumed by the stack and some of the air is output as a cathode exhaust gas that may include water as a stack by-product. The fuel cell stack also receives an anode hydrogen reactant gas that flows into the anode side of the stack.
The fuel cell stack includes a series of flow field or bipolar plates positioned between the several MEAs in the stack. The bipolar plates include an anode side and a cathode side for adjacent fuel cells in the stack. Anode gas flow channels are provided on the anode side of the bipolar plates that allow the anode gas to flow to the anode side of the MEA. Cathode gas flow channels are provided on the cathode side of the bipolar plates that allow the cathode gas to flow to the cathode side of the MEA. The bipolar plates also include flow channels through which a cooling fluid flows. Diffusion media layers are provided between the bipolar plates and the catalyst layer to allow gas transport to the catalyst layer and water transport from the MEA.
As is well understood in the art, the membranes within a fuel cell need to have a certain relative humidity so that the ionic resistance across the membrane is low enough to effectively conduct protons. Water vapor and liquid water are generated by the electrochemical process and provide some or all of the necessary humidification. The cathode inlet air may be humidified in some fuel designs for this purpose. However, during operation of the fuel cell, moisture from the MEAs and the external humidification may collect in the diffusion media layers, especially around lands of the plates between the flow channels and in the anode and cathode flow channels. Significant water accumulation in the diffusion media layers may prevent some of the reactant gas flow from reaching the catalyst layers, which may reduce cell performance.
It is known in the art to remove liquid water from the diffusion media layers of the fuel cells by providing interdigitated reactant gas flow. Particularly, every other reactant gas flow channel is blocked at the inlet end and every other opposite reactant gas flow channel is blocked at the outlet end so that the reactant gas flowing down one channel is forced through the diffusion media layer into the adjacent flow channels. The flow of the reactant gas over the lands of the bipolar plate in the diffusion media layer forces the water into the adjacent channels and out of the fuel cell. A fuel cell will benefit mostly by providing the interdigitated reactant gas flow on the cathode side of the fuel cells. However, it is known to also be beneficial to provide such interdigitated flow on the anode side of the fuel cells.
By blocking the reactant gas flow channels in this manner to provide the interdigitated flow, a pressure drop is created across the stack that makes the compressor have to work harder to force the air through the stack, thus consuming a significant amount of energy that affects system performance. Also, continuous interdigitated flow typically causes water accumulation at the outlet end of the inlet flow channels and the inlet end of the outlet flow channels that could block the flow channels.